Sunset on fire
by paramorebby206
Summary: Bella's dad died and she is alone. She skipped collage and stayed home to keeps her dads house. She doesn't talk to people and well, they don't talk to her. She meets Edward and he changes her life. UGGHHH i suck at these. Just read : :
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the plot! :D

Song: Samson; Regina Spektor

The grass in my yard was oddly cold and so was I. I'm just laying in the grass, looking at the stars, with my ipod in. My dad died, and I'm never going to get over it. He was the only person in this town I truly loved. He was my hope, my faith. Now it's all washed away. Gone. He had a heart attack and I remember waiting for the doctors to tell me news I already knew. I cried and cried. Now there is no more tears. I still live my life. Wake up every morning. Go to Mikes to work. Then come home. My dad owns the house, or did. All I have to pay is the water, gas, TV, internet. The stuff that's left over. I'm just a prop in the house. Something to stay there since my dad isn't here. On my nights alone I usual stay in the yard and let the rain fall around me. Just staring at the stars having conversations with my dad.

"I miss you Daddy." I whispered.

"Do you think I will be up there soon? I really hope so. Lately nothing new has been happening. I've been working. Paying the bills. I just gave up on collage. I know everyone else went, but I didn't."

I rolled over on my back and shoved my face in the overgrown grass. It made my face itch, but I didn't care. I miss my dad. I have no one. Of course mom, but I don't want to rain on her parade. That wouldn't be fair. I can't bring myself to leave this town anyways. If I leave, there will be nothing left of dad. I felt I should be crying right now, but I knew that is a waste of time. Crying doesn't get you anywhere. Just makes you cry more.

Finally, I got up and walked up to the house. My keys were some where in my pocket. I fumbled around for them and found them. I opened the door and I really wanted to cry then. I remember when I was in high school, and I'd walk in and he'd be watching TV. I've started watching sports now. Just to have a memory. Dad always said, expect the worse and you'll never be disappointed. My head dropped and I suddenly lost my appetite. The house was dark and quiet. I never turn the lights on. I walked up stairs and kicked my door open. Going into my dads room was something I never did. I have not gone in there since he past. I was saving it, for when I knew I was ready. Mom has offered counseling of course, but I denied. Mike's mom is always trying to cheer my up, but It never helps. Billy doesn't even talk to me anymore. Of course he tried when it happened. But it was two years ago. I'm twenty one now. He stopped. I really am lost on this world. Every once in a while Dr. Carlisle will call the house and ask me how things were going. Doc was there was I first found out. He helped me through my grief and what not. I've been told what's done is done, to let it go and carry on, but I can't. I'm afraid to forget my dad. I don't want to go a day without him in my mind.

I sat down on my bed and kicked my shoes off. My window was open, but I always left it open to cool the house. I turned on my fan and drifted off.

The next morning it was really dark outside. I guess it was raining rather hard. I got up and went to the bathroom.

When I was done with my shower I brushed my teeth and changed clothes. My outfit was the usual. Blue jeans and a white t-shirt. My stomach growled and I remembered skipping dinner. Down stairs it was the same as I left it. Dark and quiet. The clock read 6.45. I just ate a bowl of cereal then got my keys and hopped into my truck. My truck didn't go over eighty, but it was fine with me. I need gas. Damn. I try not to go to public places as much as possible. Being bombarded by cautious looks and people trying to make me feel better, wasn't the goal. I didn't like being talked to and hated sympathetic looks even more. I turned my car off and hopped out. The gas station was full this early in the morning and it pissed me off. I began pumping my gas and walked inside to pay.

"Hey Bella." Harry said.

"Hey." I said.

Harry was smiling and ringing up my bill.

"That'd be 27.45."

"Cheap."

I handed over the money and walked out.

"Wait Bella!"

"Yeah?" I poked my head in.

"How are ya'?"

"I'm good." I gave a halfhearted smile and walked out. I saw that James was here. He gave me a small wave and I returned one also. Then I saw Edward. He didn't even glance at me and kept pumping into his silver Volvo. I remember Edward in school. Always perfect grades, perfect student. His dad is Doc. I wonder why Edward wasn't in collage. I had a sudden impulse to know the answer. I changed the direction of my walk to over where he was standing. His eyes were now bulging out of his head. I guess it was weird for me to talk to someone.

"Hey Edward."

"Hi?"

"I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"We have never spoke." Well he was being quite rude.

"Oh um, yeah."

"I'm sorry for being rude."

"Your fine"

"Is there a reason you came over here?" He asked.

"No. Just wanted to say hello."

"Alright then. Have a nice day."

And with that, he was in his car and driving away. I sighed. Having a conversation was still impossible. I wanted to hit myself, but decided against it. But I was going to ask Edward this question. I felt I needed to. I need to start being normal again. My dad may have affected me a lot, but I need to except it and move on. So my mission; talk to Edward Cullen.

Work went by slow, we had no customers. Jacob did walk in though with Leah. At that point I wanted to place a bag over my head and go hide in the bathroom. But, I couldn't.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi." I said. Jake and I haven't spoke since him and Leah. Jake was my best friend in the whole world. After my dad, we stopped talking. He found someone so we both just broke it off. I've learned everyone leaves you in the long run. No one ever stays. No one.

"Hey Bella!" Said Leah. She smiled and I rolled my eyes and turned around to continue stocking the boots.

"She's still mad." Jake said.

"Yup." I said.

Jake has said sorry to me many times. He calls my house once a week, but I never answer.

"Look is there anything you need or not?"

"Yes I want a gun." He was being sarcastic, but I still answered his question.

"Keep going straight and then take a left they should be hanging up on a wall. If you actually _want _one, then ask the person behind the counter."

They walked ahead hand and hand. I think I threw up in my mouth. They were the last of the costumers today so I got out early.

Maybe this is my time to go ask Edward. I only wanted to ask for myself. It would be a big step if I did this. Maybe after this, I could be like old Bella again. Just maybe.


	2. The Cullen Home

Authors note: Sadly I don't own twilight ): buttttttttt I do own the plot! By the way, the songs are just what I'm listening to while I write : Silence. No song this time!

The rain slid down the windshield of my shitty truck and I sighed deeply. Edward should be here! He should! I'm here at the correct gas station right on time. The same one I saw him at last time. I wiped my windshield to get a better view of everyone outside. Harry was happily at the cash register. Forks citizens were walking in and out to pay for there gas. But no Edward. I bit my lip and felt like a stalker. Here I am, sitting somewhere, waiting for someone, who doesn't know I'm waiting for them. Stalker much? I pulled the keys out of the ignition and walked up to the door of the gas station. It was cold and smelly inside, but I guess most gas stations are."Hi Harry!" I said first. I was defiantly feeling out of my element today. "B-bella?" He stammered."What? Can't stop by and say hi?""Oh**.** um**,** hey!" Harry clearly knew something was up. I mean nothing was up. I was just having a good day. What's so bad about that! Just this once**,** I was smiling. I looked at Harry and mustered up a warm smile. He returned it and finished ringing up a strawberry blonde woman's purchases. I shuffled over to the back of the store where the water was. Opening the door to get something**,** I looked up to see Edward."Shit." I dropped the water and it rolled down the aisle. Dammit! Dammit! I tried running after my water**, **while trying to keepat least some dignity at the same time. Edward cleared his voice and I looked up. Of course, my face was a flaming, beet red. "Would you like some help Ms. Swan?" He asked. His hair was soaking wet and he had on all black. "No." Was my brilliant response. "I mean no thank you." I changed."Sudden change of heart?" He laughed.I just stared at him wide eyed and walked up to the cash register. My water was placed onto the counter**,** and it was sweating everywhere. My heart was beating a little to fast, or wasn't beating at all. Either way, my heart was fucked. My face was probably the color of red wine now**,** and I couldn't bring myself to look up at Edward. I suddenly felt annoyed with him for even speaking to me. He was so rude to me last week. Why be nice now? Sudden change of heart? I mimicked in my head. Harry placed my things in the bag and handed them to me**,** speechless. He was obviously shocked by my change of attitude in approximately ten minutes. Whatever.. I just didn't like how Edward thought he could be an asshole one minute then be so nice the next. Give me a break. Okay, maybe I didn't have very much room to talk, but his dad didn't die. At least not that I know of. If he did**,** I was going to feel really shitty. I opened the door and heard Harry yelling at Edward very loudly, but I wasn't paying attention. My truck was exactly wear I left it, old and shitty. Or dirty and shitty. I didn't even want my water anymore, so I just threw it across the seat and slid into the truck. The car started up quickly and I pulled out ASAP. When I looked into my rear view mirror I saw Edward arguing with Harry in the window of the gas station. Whatever.

It was a nice Saturday and the rain wasn't to bad so I decided on going to dads. The drizzle set the perfect mood of mourning**,** and I was prepared. I ran to the flower store in La Push and got some pretty violets. Dad always loved violets. On the way to the graveyard**,** the rain completely stopped**, **and for that**,** I was thankful. My truck was so loud in comparison to the silence that withered through the air. The nasty mud squished between the soles of my boots and the ground as I walked to my dad. Or what's left of him. The graveyard wasn't anywhere near full, but my dads grave was in plain sight. I arrived**,** and flopped down on the cement that covered his coffin**, **setting the flowers down gently at the headstone. The silence that filled the air around me was overwhelming and I wanted more then nothing for someone to do this with me. This whole alone thing is suddenly getting very old. A cold tearslid down my cheek and relaxed my body."Dad.." I sobbed. Rain started falling down and I let it soak me. Chills passed through the air and the sky darkened. "Why!" I yelled. I yelled as loud as I could. Not caring who could hear me, and if they did. I just want my daddy back with me. For him to sit on his couch and watch sports and ground me and not allow me to do things. I miss him. Very, very much. The sobs exploded through my chest and I allowed my body to lay down. My clothes were soaked through, and my body weak. I don't understand why he had to go. If anything, I should have. I should have been the one to die. I remember seeing him fall. I squeezed my eyes shut**,** not wanting to have the memory in my head. The is the first time I've cried in a very long time. Crying is a waste of time**,** I would tell myself. But that wasn't going to stop the tears from traveling down my cheeks. The rain got harder and the thunder got louder. Maybe a tornado will come and suck me up. That'd be nice. I finally looked up to barely be able to see. The rain was so hard I couldn't see anything. It was slanted and the sky was very dark. Maybe I should start watching the news. I didn't want to get up though. I was content laying on my dads grave with soaking wet clothes. Another sob escaped and I tried to calm down. Breath in, breath out. I tried standing up, finding out my body wasn't going to allow me. So I laid there. The rain all over me. My tears leaving cold trails down my cheek. The sky dark. And me.. Broken. I stayed put for about an hour longer. I tried to get up, but my body decided against me. The rain was, surprisingly, getting harder. Soon, dark swirled around me and I was out. Blackness and coldness.

My eyes flashed open to an unfamiliar sight. There was a dresser to my left with flowers overflowing it. Soft white sheets were on top of me, with a lacey comforter. There were two huge window/door things with a balcony. It was still raining**, **as far as I could see. Where am I? I started to panic. What if I got abducted! What if I'm about to be killed! Or tortured! My breathing was becoming rapidly heavy and I didn't know what to do. I'm to scared to get up, but to scared to sit here. It was silent, but I heard a slight knock on the door. "C-come in." I whispered. I closed my eyes scared to see a huge man coming to kill me. My left eye opened and I saw a large man no doubt. But.. Not exactly the killer type. "W-who are y-you?" I stammered. "My name is Emmett. Calm down ma'am I'm here to help. My brother brought you here okay?""I'm c-confused.""My brother is Edward Cullen. He told me he was driving by the graveyard and saw you crying and he knew the storm was getting bad so he brought you here.""Where is here?" My voice was stronger. At least I knew I wasn't in a killer house. "Your in Forks still ma'am," His light southern drawl said. The wonderful Cullen family home**,** I thought. "When can I l-leave?" I whispered. "That's the thing Isabella. Umm.." He stopped and looked down. "Dad!" He yelled. Dr. Carlisle walked in with his wife**,** hand and hand. What the hell is happening? I thought. "Hello Bella." Doc said. I nodded my head and decided to stay quiet. "Bella, I've been keeping an eye on you since your fathers death. You've been isolated and anti-social. That isn't how a human should live and that's not the way a young woman like you should live," His wife gave me a light but warm smile that made me want to hug her. "You see Bella, everyone that lives in this house has had a traumatic event happen to them. My wife and I have kind of created a home. We welcome anyone who wants to be apart of a family and needs help," I looked down. I knew they wanted me to live with them and all. But I don't need help. I just need someone. Not help. "We just welcome anyone who needs someone there for them. My wife and I have been thinking about you. We'd like you to be apart of our home. We know you know our son Edward. He was the one who actually wanted you to live here. He said you looked like you needed someone. I've always thought you were a special girl and have had a hard life.""What! This is a crazy people house! Why would I want to live here!" I yelled. "No no no. Were here to comfort people who've had a hard time. Were family. That's all we want to be. You can stay and leave as you please. When you want help, were here Bella. You may leave whenever you like. Just always know we have a room upstairs for you. You need someone Bella. I can see the emptiness in your eyes.""Thanks for trying to be nice." I spit. "But I'm not a crazy person. I can live just fine on my own. Just because someone saw me crying, doesn't mean I have to live here with all these psychos." I dropped my head as soon as I said that. They've had things happen to them like me. Why am I being like this to people, who are exactly like me. "I'm sorry. Tell me more." I said."This is just a home Bella. That is all. People who need family can live here and who want comfort. We don't share stories of what happened her. You never have to talk about your dad while living here. You can just enjoy having company. It's like were adopting you in a way. Except you can leave and come as you please. Now, abusing this house is a different story. If you move out then your gone. The only house you can live in besides this one is your own. If you decided to move away then we will say our goodbyes and that's all.""You mean I can't move to another house and when I can't pay the bills come back for food?""Exactly." He idea seemed appealing**,** I won't lie. A house. Family. Something I've been needing for a while. I'd also be able to speak to Edward.. Like I wanted to.


	3. Apple Pie

**Reviews are encouraged! This chapter is going to have LOTSSS of Edward OOC**

**I don't own Twilight :(**

New choices have been placed into my life, and quite frankly, I have no idea what to do. I threw the blankets off me and walked over to the bathroom. Today was going to be a long day and I need to go over to the Cullen's place and decide. I feel like a crazy person going into a home. Of course I'm not crazy. I'm just grieving for gods sake. If someone very close to you dies, isn't that what your supposed to do? The shower was hot and relaxing. I needed that. My stomach let out a soft rumble and I knew I had a breakfast date with the Cullen's. The outfit I chose was the normal, white shirt and blue jeans. My hair was in my way so I pushed the brown locks up into a ponytail. The clock read nine-twenty so I had enough time to go over , I'm not doing so well. I need help and that's what the Cullen's are going to give me. The idea sounds very promising, I'm not going to deny that. The idea of a family is as appealing as ice cream to a five year old. I didn't know anything about there house though, until I was brought there. So no one should know about me living there. I sighed and flopped down on the couch. My hands found there way to my eyes and I rubbed them vigorously, until it hurt. Why does my life have to be so completely fucked up. Just why. Karma could be the case, but it's not like I've hurt others. "Whatever." I mumbled. I got up and grabbed my keys off the hook and walked out into the light drizzling rain. Of course, there house was immense. It was chilly outside, but I wasn't ready to ring the door bell. The whole situation was just…weird. Moving into a random home. Not knowing anyone. Normal people don't do that. But then again, I'm not normal. I gave a silent prayer to my dad, asking him for help through this, then rang the doorbell. For about three seconds I stood there alone then a short woman opened the door. She had black short hair that stuck up in a fashionable manner. She was stunning and had a great sense of style. She gave me a slight smile then said, "Hello, you must be Isabella." Her voice was light but kind."Yes that's me." "I'm glad you could make it. Come in! By the way, my name is Alice."I nodded my head and followed her in. I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked around. The house looked normal, from what I could see. There were flowers everywhere. Just like the room I was in. Candles also lit the room. The house seemed bigger on the inside then on the outside. It was room after room after room. All fully furnished. There were a vast number of paintings in every room. There was a dining room and everything. Just like a normal house, not like All**-**Of**-**My-Family-Members**-**Just-Died-I'm-Crazy-Now kind of house. Just normal. The walls were all sorts of different colors. Nothing bright though, all very laid back and sweet. It even smelled great too. The cliché of apple pie. Alice came to a abrupt stop and turned around."This is the living room. Everyone is freshening up then coming down here. I've got to finish cooking so see you soon!" She chirped.

She scurried out of the room and left me alone. I cleared my throat and adjusted my pony tail. The couch was white and glamorous. I sat down and decided on scooting over to the very right so someone else could sit here. I inhaled all the scents and finally relaxed. Okay, so far so good. No one has thrown me into a padded cell and held me down. No one has tried to shove needles in me or make me drink some concoction.I fiddled with my the side of the couch and noted it's softness. Do I want to live here? I looked up and absorbed the sight. This all, could be home. Them all, could be my family. Someone cleared there throat and I looked up to see a very beautiful blonde woman."Hi. I'm Bella." I said. She was gorgeous. Why on earth would someone like her even need to be here."Hello I'm Rose. I know your name." Her voice was very gentle. She sat down in the chair that matched the furniture. I hope I didn't look weird. "I hope your wanting to stay with us after this.""So do I." I said."You need help." Normally when someone says that to you it sounds offensive. But when she said it, it sounded nice. Not like she was trying to hurt my feeling**s** at all. I laughed and said, "Thanks. Can I ask what you're here for?" I said."Nothing actually. I'm just here because my husband is here.""Oh. Who is your husband?""Emmett, the big one. The one who was in the room with you when you woke up. Yeah, he is here because of…well stuff. He should tell you himself. He came here because he wanted to, so I came with him.""Isn't the whole purpose of living here, so you can have family? Well aren't you family?"I said.

"Yeah. I'm his wife. Not his mom.""Oh." I said. Nothing else too say, the room fell silent. Rose seemed nice and so did her husband. So far everyone seemed nice."Hey Bella don't get offended by Edward. Okay?""Why would I get offended?""He seemed nice in school. But then the accident happened. He isn't so nice anymore.""Oh…all right." I said. I fumbled around in the chair and then finally everyone walked in. Emmett was in jeans and a jersey. Normal man attire. There was a man behind everyone, who I didn't know the name of. His hair was, long,curly, and blonde. It swooped down into his eyes, which I then noticed, were a deep, sky blue. He had a slender build that included muscle too. He smiled at me and sat down on the couch with me."Jazz." He said and put his hand out."Bella." I smiled. Jazz seemed like the friendliest out of everyone. Now the he was closer, I could see he hadtiny Gray flecks scattered in the blue. It made the blueAlmost a dark turquoise. Emmett sat down in the chair next to Rose and quickly grabbed her hand. He kissed her hand and relaxed. He used his other hand to give me a slight wave and I returned it with a nod. Esme and Doc walked in hand and hand and took a seat the couch across from me. "Where is Alice?" Doc asked.

"She is actually in the kitchen." I said. The question was directed to everyone else. But I answered. My head dropped kind of embarrassed."Ahh. I could have guessed that one." Doc said.I looked and smiled. Everyone seemed at ease."Edward." Esme said. She gave a brilliant smile and patted her hand on the open area of couch next to her. My head shifted and I saw Edward, in all black, standing. When he caught my eyes he shot daggers at me. I gave a limp smile in return and looked away."Don't mind him. Edward is the kind of guy who walks around saying fuck my life." Alice whispered in my ear and plopped down on the couch beside me. She smiled brilliantly in my direction and patted Jaspers leg. I laughed quietly and instantly felt better."So!" Esme said. She was gorgeous just like everyone else seemed to be."Bella I'm very glad you made it! We all want to welcome you into our home." Esme gave a warm smile and looked genuinely pleased I came."who fucking cares.." I heard Edward shot Edward a look and he dropped his gaze. Carlisle obviously heard because he cleared his throat and began."Bella, we all want you to live here. We all have separate problems and want you to know you have someone to rely on. Rosalie is the only one here who hasn't had something happen to her besides me and my wife. She came to live with her husband, Emmett.""She knows." Rose chimed in. Or Rosalie."Very well, Bella have you made your choice?"Have I made my choice? I thought. Have I? Do I want to live here. What about the house. Dad would want me to do what would make me happy. I know he would. I suppose… I could live here. I looked up and saw Edward. He had a terrible grin on his face and he looked evil. What the hell was his problem? When I saw him at the gas station he didn't posses this kind of hatred. Only when I was brought here. Hell! He's the one who fucking brought me here! Fine. He wants to get all territorial, I'm down.

"Yes I would like to stay here." I mustered up the sweetest looking smile and looked around. Everyone seemed pleased with my choice except Edward of course.

"Emmett, Jasper and Edward will all be at your house tomorrow morning to help you pack the things you'd like to bring. Due to Alice, you have plenty of closet space, so bring as much as you want.." Esme said.

"Okay. Thank you so much."

"Who's hungry?" Alice chirped.

Edward was the first one out of the room.

**Welllllllllllll, thank's to my AMAZING Beta, Nicole!**


	4. Black walls

I do not own Twilight.. *Bangs head against brick wall repeatedly.*

Review. Maybe if you review Edward won't be such a dick :D

Not likely. (:

LISTEN TO THIS SONG.. You probably already know it though,

Gavin Rossdale - Love Remains the Same

My Beta didn't go over this so sorry if it's messed up.

_Chapter four._

We all sat around the table and it was silent. Everyone was aware Edward wasn't peachy about me staying here. Whatever. I'm here because I lost the most important thing in my life. My father. My head dropped as I remembered him. Hopefully this is what he wants me to do. He'd want me to be happy.

"So Isabella-"

"Bella." I corrected.

"Bella, how your job going?"

"Well it's going good I guess. What am I supposed to do now that I'm here?"

"Your still aloud to work." Edward spit out.

"Thanks." I said. Not allowing his unnecessary jab get to me.

I scooped up a bight of Alice's delicious stir fry. Alice was an amazing cook. More then I can say for myself. Edward had been noticeably rude to me since I'd been here and everyone else saw it. But yet, no one corrected him. No one said, "Edward please don't be rude to our new guest." Nope. Not anything. They just let him shoot my scary looks. They allowed it.

"How long have you lived here Bella?" Alice's voice rang.

"I moved here my junior year. My mom was getting married to someone named Phil. He's a minor league baseball player and he travels a lot. My mom always stayed home with me, but I knew it would make her happy if she could go. So I came here."

"That's very considerate of you Bella." Esme said. She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Esme has always been a very sweet lady. Always smiling when people piss her off and she's never done anything mean to anyone.

"Alice your food is very good."

Alice radiated and she said thanks.

"Alice has been cooking ever since she came here." Doc said.

"Oh, err, are we aloud to ask how long someone has been here?" I asked.

"Your aloud to ask any questions you want to Bella. Just be considerate of peoples feelings when you do so." Emmett said.

"I've been here since I was thirteen." Alice said.

"Oh okay."

Everyone quit talking and I ate some more of my amazing food. So far so good. Everything is going okay, no one has asked the most painful question yet. There dining room was higher quality. Everything seemed to be designer. The table was a light wood color. The walls were a soft cream with one leaf green wall. There was a huge bouquet of lilies in the center of the table. The wood was also of a high gloss. I really liked how everything looked here. To my left was a huge archway that led to the kitchen. I could easily see the kitchen was huge.

"Bella everyday at 7.30 pm we wish that everyone is in the living room. So we can have discussions about how things went for you that day."

"Just like a family." I said.

"Exactly." Esme replied.

Later.

My room was _beautiful. _Apparently Rose has decorated it for me. The walls were a soft ocean blue. Turquoise to be exact. But it looked like water. I had a balcony. I was so happy about that. My balcony looked out over a stream. There was a cottage back there that Esme has renovated for guest and I was gorgeous. I had a king size bed that was draped with a canopy. The canopy had flecks of gold woven into it. My bedspread was white with turquoise sheets and pillow cases. The floor was wood and it was just all so.. Pretty. Everything was just perfect. Alice did give me a lot of closet space though. Too bad I didn't have much to put in there. I sat down on my bed and looked around. There was a remote on my bed and it had a huge white button on it.

"What the hell.." I mumbled. I pushed the button and to my amazement, a motherfucking TV came out of my bed! The end of my bed held a TV. I squealed and jumped up and down. I had a TV on my bed! Oh my god!

"Cool isn't it?"

I looked in my door way and saw Jazz standing there. I blushed and looked down.

"Ha-ha yeah."

"I did the same thing when Carlisle installed mine." He said.

"Well I've never really had money. So all of this is new."

Jazz smiled and walked in. Yes Jasper you can come in… I thought.

"Listen Bella," He shook his head and laughed. "Edward is an asshole."

"Well I can see that."

"No I mean like a huge asshole. One day he told Alice she needed to wash her face because she had a zit."

What the hell? God he is so rude.

"Yeah. No one says or does anything because he has had a very very hard life."

"Oh."

"One time Emmett punched him, but that's all anyone has ever done. Just steer clear of him."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

He really wasn't that rude at the gas station..gosh that's seems like forever ago. I kind of… want to talk to him though. Maybe he won't be _as _rude if it's just me. I mean he wasn't at the gas station. I remembered Jasper was still in the room to look up and see him gone. I sighed and walked out of the room. As I was walking I noticed a room with a black door. Hmm.. I thought. It's obviously Edwards. I opened the door and walked in.

"Don't you fucking knock?" Edward yelled.

"S-sorry. I wanted to talk to you."

"Listen, you get the fuck out of my way. And I'll do the same."

"Why are you such a jerk."

Edward looked down and shook his head.

"Look I'm sorry alright?"

"For what?"

"Being a prick."

"I thought you were always like that?"

"You don't have to be fucking sarcastic. I said sorry."

"You know. Were all in here because we have messed up life's. But you don't see me hating everyone and being mean."

"That's because what happened to you, wasn't supposed to happen."

"Oh and what happened to you was?" I said. God he was a pain.

"Get the fuck out."

"No."

Edwards room was black. Just as I thought. Black walls. Black bed. I wouldn't be surprised if I found a stash of razors under his bed. My eyes immediately fell to his arms. There were no red marks.

"May I ask why you even came in here." He snapped.

Edward was just propped on his bed. Looks like he was staring at nothing. Did he have a TV?

"I wanted to see why you hated me so much." I said.

"I'm a monster. You shouldn't even want to be by me. You should be scared."

"I'm not scared of you. Why would I be?"

"You haven't heard." He gave a non-humorous laugh.

"Apparently not." I said. Edward used to be a nice guy. He never was rude to anyone. Where all here for the same reasons. I'm not about to pass judgment on Edward because everyone could easily say something about me.

"My parents are dead. And I killed them."

My eyes got a little bigger, but I'm sure he was being melodramatic.

"Now please leave." He begged. His face was in pain and I felt really bad for him. Whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't his fault. He was just blaming himself. Edward really did need someone.

I turned around and walked out of his room with my head hanging. Everyone is the way they are for reasons. Remember that Bella.

Yeah, I know it's short guys but im sorry! Next time I'll write a long one.


End file.
